WataMote Chapter 077
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Uchi returns to the room to find Tomoko, Yuri, and Yoshida fast asleep after climbing Fushimi Inari Peak. The side-panel narration notes: "Everyone's worn out!" Ucchi wonders what they could have done that day. Though she inwardly does not really care what they did, she decides she would feel bad if they missed dinner. Uchi tries to wake up Yoshida. She touches Yoshida's shoulder, and Yoshida dreams it is Tomoko. Like Tomoko previously, Uchi's hands appear to stray, and Yoshida dreams it is Tomoko who pinches her nipples a second time. She violently elbows whom she thinks is Tomoko in the stomach and continues sleeping. Doubled-over in pain, Uchi rises hurt, shaken, and angry. She then leaves the room. Sometime after 7 PM, Mako enters the room and wakes Yuri up, saying that the group missed dinner. She then gives Yuri a protection charm and asks if they can sightsee together the next day since it is free time and students do not have to stick to their groups. Yoshida wakes up, sees the sleeping Tomoko, and recalls her dream of Tomoko, rather than Ucchi, pinching her nipples. She punches Tomoko in her stomach and accuses her of pinching her nipples in her sleep again. They comically argue, and Mako decides to leave. For dinner the group decides to sneak out, but they are quickly gets caught by Ogino. They explain the situation, and Ogino notes that she took rollcall at dinner and everyone checked in which reveals to the reader that Ucchi marked all three of them as "present." Ogino brings them to a nearby convenience store to grab some food and then directly asks Tomoko if she is making friends. After they return, Ogino talks to Yoshida and Yuri privately. Tomoko stays nearby to listen in on the conversation and grows profoundly embarrassed. Ogino says that she hopes the two girls will be friends with Tomoko. Tomoko returns to the room and sternly informs the other two that she will spend time with her friends from a different class. Tomoko walks off annoyed as she believes the rest of the group will pity her now because of what Ogino said. As Tomoko walks around, she sees a boyfriend and girlfriend meeting outside then overhears an argument between two girls over a boy coming from a room. While this happens, Tomoko decides that she really wants a "very school field trip-esque event to happen," and decides to buy a card from a lobby vending machines to watch porn with the group. Tomoko explains to Yuri that the card lets them watch "paid channels." Yuri, sweating, expreses concern that it gives access to "porn channels." Yoshida happily agrees to watch movies. Tomoko responds that they can watch movies, then inwardly wonders if Yoshida has no idea about pornography channels. "Whatever," Tomoko rationalizes, she can at least have a "heart-pointing night with this," as she inserts the card. The card does not work, so Yoshida goes the lobby to loudly complain to the staff. The Homeroom Teacher scolds her and says that the card will not work in certain rooms reserved by schools to prevent students from renting pornography. Utterly mortified, Yoshida storms back to her room. Next door, Uchi and her friend discuss such matters as Natsu talking to a boy named Kazuki. Suddenly, they hear violent noises from next door. They wonder what is happening, Miyazaki complains about the noise, and Kayo, the currently unnamed Girl with Black Hair, notes that Yoshida is in that room. Inwardly, Uchi wonders what they are doing. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kotomi Komiyama (cover) *Yū Naruse (cover) *Emiri Uchi *Masaki Yoshida *Yuri Tamura *Mako Tanaka (unnamed) *Uchi's Friends (initially unnamed) **Miyazaki **Natsu **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kayo (Girl with Black Hair) **Kaede (Girl with Long Braids) *Kazuki (mentioned boyfriend of Natsu) *Ogino *Homeroom Teacher Referbacks *On the cover the selfie that Kotomi and Tomoko took in Chapter 71 can be seen. *When Uchi tries to wake Yoshida up, Yoshida remembers Tomoko pinching her nipples from Chapter 74. Memorial Moments *Uchi possibly takes the opportunity to touch Yoshida. *Yoshida elbows Ucchi in the stomach. *Ogino's best intentions fail again. *Despite her violent exterior and Tomoko's imagination of her as a deliquent, Yoshida is very innocent. Quotes *"You tried to molest me in my sleep again didn't you?! – Yoshida **"What?" – Tomoko **"Just like this morning!" – Yoshida **"Huh? Are you talking about the time I groped you?" – Tomoko **I'm gonna fucking kill you!" – Yoshida *"Sneaking out of the hotel at night to go get food is the first school field trip-esque thing I've done since coming here." – Tomoko *"Thanks to that Home Room teacher of mine, they're probably going to start pitying me." – Tomoko *"Could it be that she's innocent even though she's a delinquent?" – Tomoko, about Yoshida *"What in the world are they doing? I don't really care but still. . . ." – Uchi Gallery Yoshida Dream Ucchi Tomoko.png|Yoshida dreams that Uchi is Tomoko groping her. Ucchi React to Yoshida.png|Uchi reacts to Yoshida's elbow to her stomach. Ogino Talks to Yoshida and Yuri.png|Ogino embarrasses Tomoko yet again. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 8